


the drawing

by SuckerForMevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForMevie/pseuds/SuckerForMevie
Summary: just a cute fluffy little Mevie one shot
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	the drawing

"What the hell is that?" 

Those were the first words Mal heard from Evie once she showed her her new apartment. 

Mal and Evie have been friends all throughout high school and college. Last year Evie graduated and is now running her own fashion business 'Evie's 4 hearts'. She moved into her own apartment back then which is located just a few blocks down from the apartment they were in right now. 

Mal graduated this year and she just scored a great job at the local art gallery. She finally finished decorating her apartment and was ready to show it to her best friend. 

She looked at Evie kinda dumbfounded as they were standing in Mal's bedroom. Mal had shown her every single room without Evie showing any reaction but a huge proud smile on her face. 

"I show you my new apartment and your first reaction is saying that?" Mal questioned. 

"Oh my god, no Mal your apartment is beautiful, I love what you've done with the place. I'm so proud. I also love how you've arranged everything we bought, even without my incredible sense for decoration and stuff like that, might I add. But what is that?" 

Evie pointed to a small framed drawing that sat on Mal's dresser. 

"Aren't you supposed to be an artist or something, that looks like a 5 year old drew it." Evie said, biting back a smile as she realized how rude she must have sounded. But when she looked at Mal there was just a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"Oh please keep going. I happen to know the artist pretty well and I'd love to pass on your feedback." Mal really had to fight back the laughter that was trying to escape her throat. 

Seeing Mal like this, Evie took a closer look. What was she missing about this that would make Mal react like this. 

The drawing really looked like it was done by a kid. She assumed it was supposed to be a portrait, a really bad one, but the longer she looked the more it looked like Mal. The only clue that made her think that, was the purple hair. 

Then realization hit her. 

"This can't be. I can't believe you kept that. This is not what I think it is, is it?" Evie looked at Mal with comically big eyes. 

"Oh believe me it is exactly what you think it is and of course I kept it." 

"But why? Look at how ugly it is. The only thing I can draw is my designs and honestly that's enough for me. I don't need to be able to draw people's faces." 

"It has sentimental value. I love it, that's why I framed it and put it in here. I can't believe you've never seen this before. I've had it for years." 

Evie looked at Mal and remembered the day the drawing was made. 

-

It was her first day as a freshman in high school. She nervously got into her art class and sat down in the only seat that was still free, next to a purple haired girl. She really wanted to say hello or introduce herself but the girl looked kinda intimidating. To her surprise her new classmate turned to her, looked her up and down and then simply said "Hi I'm Mal." 

Evie smiled "I'm Evie nice to meet you." 

Just as she wanted to say more, their art teacher entered the classroom and started the class. 

"As this is your first class of the year I want you to get to know each other. But not simply by asking each other questions. This is art class so we're gonna do this in a more artistic way. Looking at each other intensely and really capturing someone in a picture can bring you really close together. So today's assignment is going to be you drawing the person sitting next to you. Don't worry this is not going to be graded, it's just for you to get a feel for this new environment and the new people. Without further ado let's start."

After this little speech, the whole class found their partners and started drawing, Mal and Evie included. 

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other and drawing. 

"You look like someone who cares a lot about what others think about them." Mal suddenly said, startling Evie a little bit. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You know, the teacher said we should get to know each other by looking at them and that's the impression I got from looking at you." Mal shrugged her shoulders. 

"Ok, so you are slightly right. I do care about other people's opinions but they don't define me. I also value looking good because I do my own clothes and I love being complicated about my style but I would never change that just because someone doesn't like what I'm wearing. What about you? You seem like someone that keeps to herself and you don't let people in easily. But if you let people in you protect them with all you got."

"Wow Miss psychic, seems like you're a mind reader too. But don't let that get to your head just because you can read me doesn't mean we're best friends now." Mal tried to stay serious but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. 

Evie smiled too. 

"Of course not." 

They kept up the light conversation with an occasional sarcastic comment from Mal and a cute giggle from Evie as she tried to be funny. She wasn't, but for some reason that made her funny. Mal found herself laughing at her bad jokes more than she'd like to admit. 

By the end of the lesson they both thought that they are going to be good friends for the next few years. 

10 min before the end of the lessons their teacher asked them to put the finishing touches on their drawings so they could show each other. 

When Mal showed Evie her portrait, Evie's heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh my goodness Mal, wow, you are so talented. How did you do this in so little time? This is perfect." 

"No it's not but I guess it's pretty good." Mal said blushing. 

"I can't show you mine, it's so bad. I swear I can draw clothes and designs but this. I am really bad at this." Evie looked down and tried to hide her drawing. 

"No, please, come on I wanna see. I showed you mine and now you have to show me yours. It can't be that bad." Mal tried to reason. 

"Ok, but please promise you won't laugh." 

"I'd never dare to." Mal crossed her finger over her heart to emphasize that. 

When Evie showed her, she realized the blue haired girl wasn't exaggerating. The only way she recognized herself was the purple hair. 

"It's kinda cute, I wanna keep it. I'll treasure it forever." 

-

Evie was still looking at Mal. 

"I can't believe you seriously kept that." Evie said as tears gather in her eyes. 

"I love you, of course I kept it and this is from the first time we met. I don't know what I would do if we never had that class together. You're the best friend I've ever had." This statement held more emotion to it than Evie knew. Mal didn't know when it happened but at some point over the last few months Evie became more to her than just a best friend. She was the sole reason she made it through her finals (without dying of a heart attack from all the coffee she's been drinking, thankfully Evie got her to switch to tea every other day and told her to go sleep earlier) and she found this amazing apartment for her. Evie was always there to cheer her up, to encourage her to make her dreams come true, to rearrange her plans just to help out Mal. 

In that moment Mal realized she had fallen in love with her best friend. 

She looked at Evie who had silent tears running down her cheeks. There was also a sparkle in her eyes that made Mal think that Evie might feel the same. 

Mal had always had zero impulse control, so she took a step forward, got on her tiptoes and kissed Evie. 

She pressed her lips to Evie's oh so soft ones for a few seconds and just as she was about to pull back Evie started kissing her back. 

Evie put her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her closer. After a while she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. 

Mal pulled back and looked at Evie. 

"I love you too." Evie said, smiling. 

They had said these words a million times to each other but right now, right in this moment, they knew they held a new, a different and deeper meaning. 

Before closing the gap between their lips, Mal just had to say these words again. "I love you so much." she whispered and put all the emotions she felt into the next kiss, never wanting to ever pull away again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this <3


End file.
